


【胖远】不加糖（二十一）

by janey_paraosa



Category: Fan Zhendong / Lin Gaoyuan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_paraosa/pseuds/janey_paraosa





	【胖远】不加糖（二十一）

飞机还没有起飞。  
闫安回了最后一条微信，将手机关机，转过头来看摆弄着手机又打了个哈欠的人，“困成这样，你现在睡吧把毯子盖好就成。”  
林高远摆了摆手意思是不用，继续耷拉着眼皮在手里颠来倒去还没有关闭的手机。他昨晚看材料到凌晨，早上6点多钟被闹钟叫醒，精神肯定是没精神的，但反正航程时间久落地之前也够睡了，眼下混沌着个脑子在纠结一件好像并不要紧的事——  
去奥地利这事儿，要不要给樊振东知道。  
如果参照过往，这完全不构成一个问题。毕竟不同组各自有独立的业务经营，对外行程彼此不干涉，有时候还要相对保密；更关键的是，他们根本不是什么需要相互报备的关系，唯一要专门去告知一下对方自己行程的可能性是提前约了饭，不得不发信息过去说我有事儿改天再约吧云云。  
但是现在…  
大概好像...  
林高远不大清醒的脑袋从待机口想到现在，不得不承认虽然这次去奥地利是否要保密还未知，但大概、好像、似乎，他和樊振东仍然不是需要相互报备的关系。  
换言之，那晚亲了人之后就再无主动音讯的小樊爷，可能并不很关心他此时在哪里去哪里做什么。  
…害。  
林高远瞪着捏在手里转了好几圈的手机，觉得自己又开始陷入无端纠结的愚蠢循环，简直莫名其妙不可救药。  
他想着算了吧，正打算调出飞行模式，就看到王曼昱的微信在刚变为9点整的时间底下跳出来，准的跟打卡报时似的，跟他说远哥早上好并发了个问早饭吃什么了给我康康的卖萌表情包，十分不符合她本身暴力少女的酷妹儿人设。  
这酷妹儿好像最近都有点不正常，给他发的微信里问的最多的居然是你今天吃了啥，频率之高让人怀疑是不是要学朱霖峰改行去开饭店。林高远撑着眼皮打字回复，还没吃等一会儿起飞了有飞机餐。  
对面立马回，有活儿要出国吗，远哥一路顺利！  
林高远随意点了个“嗯”的小人表情发回去。  
他困劲儿上来了，确认了下安全带，接过闫安不知道什么时候给他展开的毯子往身上一盖，打算关了电子设备等空姐检查过去了就先睡。广播里已经有滑梯预位的播报，掌中的手机却突然震动了一下。  
林高远打了个哈欠将手机举起来，视线触到解锁后的屏幕上的新信息，突然愣住了。  
绿巨人头像的用户发的内容一向言简意赅。  
【樊振东】注意安全

二组组长快速浏览完孔令发来的新消息，摁了锁屏。抬起眼，对给茶换了一遍水的王皓表示歉意。  
王皓摆摆手，又按照惯例问了几句二组里的人如何有没有什么新鲜事儿，樊振东捡有用的有趣的一一说了，每季度要有一次的拜谒就到了尾声。  
他们又随口聊了几句别的事儿。比如王皓说自己最近迷上打桌球，跟陈玘两个暗暗较劲一碰见了放下别的事儿就要比一场，他们俩也算是从年轻一路掐到现在越掐越互相不服之类之类，跟讲故事一样。虽然樊振东称他为师父，但他们两个年龄相差并不大，早前在北边的时候，王皓是带弟弟一样的带他，因此二人感情很好，说起话做起事来也没那么多避讳。  
樊振东要走时，王皓送到玄关，从门口柜子里取了根桌球杆送他，看对方弯腰穿鞋，突然又开口，“胖儿，南湾的事情，不要太着急了。”  
樊振东直起腰来，见他名义上的师父神色中半点犹豫半点严肃，顿了顿又跟他讲，“还有啊，你往前看，不能只看到马龙。”  
这话其实吴敬平也讲过，几年之前。  
那会儿他刚成了新的二组组长，也是帮派有史以来最年轻的组长，摇身一变成为底下一众人口中的“小樊爷”。少年意气风发，在某次对长三角的谈判中赢了马龙一城，当下没忍住得意神色，被彼时还没完全隐退的吴敬平教训了一顿。  
年长者语气严厉，说小胖，你的目标不该只是超过马龙。  
樊振东应了是，但心里头是有点不服气的，他的目标当然不是这个。只不过那人正好在那个位置，而他无数次地朝自己的目标看过去的时候——每一次，名为“马龙”的那道影就会像山一样，矗立在视线里。  
太刚好了。无法避开。  
就像现在。  
樊振东朝顺着石板路走下来的人打招呼，“龙哥。”  
他们每回来的时间都是一样的，但去的是不同的院子，也不常碰上。今天外面下了点小雨，马龙应了声，撑着伞慢慢地踱过来和他一起往外走。  
雨点打在伞面上有轻微的声响。俩人沉默地走了一阵，樊振东还是没忍住开了口，“奥地利最近暗地里不大太平。”  
马龙收住脚步，微转过来一点儿，做出个“嗯？”的姿势来，但没有接话。  
樊振东知道这人一准儿知道自己想表达的是什么意思，但对方就是这幅你不说出来我就当不知道的模样老让他生出被戏耍的怒气，于是他也稍抬高了点声音，并抬高了伞看向对方，“你让林高远去的时候，跟他讲清楚情况了吗？”  
“小胖，”马龙扬了扬唇，语气却不是多轻快的，“你是在质问我么。”  
现任家主声音不大，但又透着些不容置疑的威严，“高远儿不是孩子了，如果现在凡事儿都还要我手把手给他安排好才能做——”  
他看向樊振东的眼睛，目光很深，“我留他做什么？”  
后者和他对视，眉间因为这样的话而紧皱起来，仿佛刚成年的狮子被激怒了，无暇掩饰不断加载的攻击性。  
撑着伞的家主看着这样的他，在心里叹了口气，然后丝毫不受影响地转过身沿着原来的路继续向下走。他注意到樊振东没有跟上来，快速思索后脚步还是停了一停，回头补了一句。  
“你这么有时间的话，多研究研究水谷，大昕堵的那口气儿到现在都还没找到机会出回去，你别走他走过的道儿。”  
樊振东抬起眼，注意到说完这话的马龙已经速度很快地渐行渐远，仿佛刚刚他的发问只是今天听到的一个毫无意义的问题，仿佛那句忠告也在提醒他经验还少真要被水谷算计绝不是对手，仿佛他还没有强到那个程度、也没有到那个位置，能去管他们一组的人，无论是生死，还是去留。  
雨势渐渐大了。  
樊振东撑着伞站在那里，握拳捏紧了自己的掌心。

\--------------tbc-----------------


End file.
